


Soccer Wars

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: Alternate title: "In Which Equius Is Petty And John Just Makes It Worse"





	Soccer Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMissluluB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/gifts).



> The prompt was “I’m the coach of my kid’s soccer team and you’re the rival coach of the other team. I brought orange slices for my team after the game but you brought ice pops. next week I bring candy. the week after that you bring cupcakes. let the battle of one-upmanship begin” but, well. Equius is really just a really awesome older sibling.

It’s with pride that you watch your brother run onto the soccer field. He’s really quite good at the game, and much better than you are at regulating his strength. You cheer as he passes to his teammate, who goes on to score. The game is really quite interesting, and you enjoy watching it much more than you thought you would. A boy from the other team steals the ball just as the whistle goes off, and Horuss’ team is chattering happily as they rush off the field.

 

Reaching into your bag, you pull out a Tupperware container full of orange slices. Handing them out to Horuss’ team feels rewarding, somehow.

 

“Good job!” you say, handing Horuss an orange slice, “Did you have fun?”

 

“Yes!” He says happily, smiling. You smile back. Then, one of his teammates speaks up.

 

“Hey! How come we only get orange slices, when they’ve got ice cream!” the boy whined, pointing over at the other team. Looking up, you see blue eyes, black hair, and a cheeky smirk. The guy looks directly at you, winks, and goes back to giving his team ice pops.

 

This means war.

 

* * *

 

At Horuss’ next game, he knocks over a girl from the other team at his school by accident. They help each other up, laugh quietly and go back to playing soccer. It’s honestly adorable. The guy - the coach, you think - is looking at you again, that smirk still on his face. You want to wipe it off.

 

The end of the game soon arrives, and as you pull out a bag of candy for your teammates, you smile over at the other coach. His smirk drops, his eyes narrow and he watches you give children candy from his position across the field. 

 

One point to you.

 

* * *

 

Saturday rolls around again, and you brought candy again, thinking - naively, perhaps - that this is over. You’ve won this petty fight against your son’s rival team’s coach.

 

You were wrong. It was definitely a naive thought.

 

He brought cupcakes.

 

_ Cupcakes _ .

 

How can you compete with  _ cupcakes _ ? They look homemade too, his team are falling all over them. He looks up at you and smirks, one eyebrow raised above his square glasses.

 

_ Your move _ .

 

Fuck it, you’re winning this thing - petty or not. And you’re going to make it official too. You make your way across the grass, heading straight for him. Both of his eyebrows shoot up, bewilderment on his face.

 

“This means war,” you inform him when you reach him. His smirk breaks out in full force again, and he places his hand on your shoulder. He has to reach up a bit to do so, but he isn’t as much shorter than you as most people you know.

 

“I accept your challenge,” he says, “It’s good to finally meet you, hot-supporter-of-the-the-rival-team.” You splutter, feeling your face heat up. He leans closer, still smirking.

 

“I’ll win next time too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com) or go see Lulu [@littleladylulub](https://littleladylulub.tumblr.com) because she's pure.


End file.
